Flipping the coin with hormones
by simonanderson
Summary: A flip of the coin is a means of getting a truly fair answer. Adding the chaos of teenage hormones and you have something that can go awry in every outcome. Jim has to deal with such things and come clean to the person he would rather never let know.


Flipping the coin with hormones

Jim x Aisha

It started dark. It always did these days starting with sensory deprivation. First came the smell, something that reminded simply of her. Next, was the sounds that he could pick up. A growl close to his ear or the sound of his mattress yielding to her nails followed by a satisfied purr. Last would be the contact against his flesh. Nibbles against his collarbone made him moan while the full bites to his shoulder made him squirm before a pair of hands pinned his hips to the bed. Everything lit him on fire helpless to the ministrations wanting some relief. Feeling her claws graze slowly down his chest towards his torso he could barely breathe.

Opening his eyes he had looked over to see the buzzing offender of his alarm clock dutifully noting the time at four thirty in the morning. It was time to start the day as he cursed his luck. Rolling from his sheets he guessed how the day would be a pain from the stiffness coming from the fantasy. Pulling his pants from the floor to his waist he only hoped everything would be quick or at least painless. When the first sight exiting his bedroom was the Ctarl ctarl in nothing more then a towel leaving her legs open to his eyes he knew that there would not be any mercy today.

Walking down the stairs he could smell Melfina's food as the thought of Aisha in a towel took up the majority of extra mental space. An underlying aroma of green tea told of Suzuka nearby while Gene's voice was nowhere to be heard leaving him to think the outlaw was gone. That idiot could not keep his mouth shut for long walking down the stairs he could tell his assumptions were correct. Leaving Aisha from his mind it was not until a familiar set of clawed fingers scratched playfully down his back leaving him to jump while his face mimicked a stoplight to the entertainment of all the females assembled. It did little to sooth the ache between his legs. His work was not going to be done any faster with the boner against his leg was hidden as he got to the ground floor.

Eating the breakfast meal of eggs and bacon as fast without choking before closing the door of his office leaving a small trail of smoke from the stool to the office. Hearing the young man dash between the two points brought a couple more laughs from the three females. On the other side of the door the ache was anow a throbbing pain that had to be taken care of before anything would get done. Walking in to the small washroom off his small office he wondered how things could be so screwed up.

Aisha chirped from her suit every few minutes as everyone noted how the young genius was growing up and all the hormonal changes that came with it. While the ladies talked before heading out with their day a small sound caught Aisha's attention. Out of the range of the the swords woman and the android she could clearly pick her name from the noise multiple times. Curiosity began to tickle the edges of her ears as she tried to pinpoint the noise. Dismissing the top floor she excused herself to search the rooms on the bottom floor making sure to check all the closets and other small spaces unsuccessfully.

Standing before the last door she knew Jim hated to be bothered. The noise was getting louder so taking a breath she tried to think up an excuse before entering. A washroom sat to one side in use she guessed from the young genius who originally put it in without anyone knowing. Noticing the chant of her name was getting louder she didn't even think about what the possibilities could have been before turning the handle. Seeing a face of closed bliss while his hand was covered in the white fluid that explained everything.

Looking to see her in the doorway made his face burn from his chin to the tips of his ears. Shutting the door as fast as he could one could have guessed his hair was going to turn red. Remaining in the door way she was putting over how they young man could want her. Scouring through her memories she could see how he would be jumpy around her, blushing, and stuttering more so then with anyone else. Burrowing in to her mind was the man in question opened the door with the remnants of his blush still on his face. Ending up shoulder height he tried to stop before tripping over the taller cat girl still shell shocked. Standing still for a moment just long enough to burn bright before scampering off faster then if the ship was on fire. Propping himself against the office door the seemingly insulted woman sat up to get a look at him. Meeting her eyes he felt so ashamed at being caught that he could feel the burning behind his eyes begin.

"Jim, did you do that? To me?"

Taking a deep breath he looked at her gathering whatever bravery he could between hormones, love, and nerves.

"I know your disgusted. I just want you to know that it is more then just lust. If you hate me then fine but I love you, bye"

Wilting under the pressure he couldn't get himself to look back as he ran. Aisha made a grab for him a couple milliseconds later then needed slashing his pant leg accidentally as a consolation prize. Putting everything together took too long for her as she lay half in half out of the small office. Looking back she could only dig at herself for treating him in such a way.

Jim could not stop running through the crowd and down streets he could not slow or the feeling of the weight in his chest would stop him completely. He thought how life was not fair as he tried to gain a little peace with his dream before everything went south in such an embarrassing fashion. Crying still he hated how his dreams seemed so far away as he navigated to a hill where he and Gene would frequent before their adventure started. Sitting under the tree always brought him some peace seemingly so far from the noise of the city.

The sky had gone from full day to night with little for the rest of the crew to see except for the few moments where the outlaw realized the work that had to be done before furiously failing to do it himself. Suzuka could tell major problems had arisen from watching the young man escape as she sat silently. Listening to the two other women she could tell the young man's heart was currently hurting with little option for her or Mel to help.

Waiting for him to return a part of Aisha was poisoned with guilt while another part squealed that her relationship could come to reality. Scouting for clues in his room yielded few to his location while perusing through the files and books was illuminating to his current studies. Medical reports of different human to ctarl transplants, ctarl to human transplants, medical reports noting differences between the two races. Past theories of relationships between the two bolstered by letters from different pairs going through some of the difficulties. Hastily written notes in side bars and spaces telegraphed his thought processes as well as the duration he had to deal with those emotions. Other reports about cybernetic implants were noted against the natural abilities of the ctarl ctarl. There were even packages with a side effect of lengthening the natural lifespan to one closer of hers. Implementing any of them would put him largely in debt with only a chance of getting what he wanted according to his notes. Going from the sheer amount of material she was impressed at the studious nature he had taken to his problems before coming up with an answer of her own.

Watching the stars he knew how difficult it would be to face her again. Most of the city was asleep as the middle of the night lazily hung over all. Spending all of his tears hours ago he went over the odds. Far as he could tell they were abysmal at best for a lover. Friendship had a much better chance due to ease of repairs to the relationship versus a lovers relationships. Various plans and forms to rebuild the bridge with the officer of the alien empire. Going through the front door of the Hawking and Starwind building no one was seen waiting in the living room or kitchen. Silently going up the stairs he guessed everyone was asleep as he finally made it to his room. Aisha sat unnoticed on the desk as he made it across the room to his bed. Jim felt cold hoping he could get a night of rest before explaining himself.

"We need to talk, Jim"

Spinning quickly he could see her sitting on his desk before gazing at the door. It would be impossible for anyone to get through without being caught. Locking it from her place on the desk he could feel the dread climb up his throat with the signifying click of the bolt in the door. No was going to be done until he this was done, and he had to be honest. He wasn't above telling lies to get past painful conversations. Doing so with the woman he was head over heels for only yielded him to be called out on his bluffs. Something about his heart rate was picked up by her hearing only when focused.

"I'm sorry Aisha."

Explaining as fast as he could he went over everything. Feelings of her, reasons for the paperwork next to her seat, and his actions leading to being caught in the washroom. It was all shameful for him to admit with her so close. When he was finished with his rush she was silent. Expecting to her rant in disgust before leaving her next moves a surprise to him. Keeping his head down he felt like a broke mirror until he heard the distinctive squeal of plastic wheels against the old floor. Pulling his head up he could only try to figure out she didn't run or laugh or do anything he could ever think.

"Stupid boy"

Falling forward she wrapped her arms possessively from her spot in the chair.

"Here I thought it was me who did not have a chance."

Catching his attention he looked up to her before she continued.

"Jim, you know that having terran lovers is looked down upon. Combined with our differences in ages would make it illegal when my feelings when it started. My feelings for you."

Gazing at her with realization she leaned in taking him in a kiss that left both in their own little worlds. Whimpering from her hands sending pleasant fire through him, she felt empowered. Picking her spot before moving over him pushing him back on the mattress. His hands rested on her hips as their kiss resumed at a deeper level before breaking away to rest her head on his chest. Grabbing at his sheets before wrapping them over the pair of bodies happily making the young teen pleased at how everything came out with his new lover. Enjoying the weight of her lithe body on his he drifted to sleep with her soon behind clutching him to her.


End file.
